


Things I’ll Never Say

by Michael_Demos



Series: DuckFics [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: My first Drakepad songfic! It’s stupid and cheesy and adorable. Enjoy!
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: DuckFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Things I’ll Never Say

Launchpad stood nervously in front of his best friend, twisting his ball cap in his hands. He watched as Drake’s eyes traveled over the paper, his mouth moving soundlessly as he read. With every passing moment, the larger duck’s stomach got more and more queasy until he felt almost like throwing up. He shuffled his feet, biting at his lip, knowing by the heat in his face that he was blushing redder than a raspberry.

Drake looked up, eyes wide, and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do so, Launchpad blurted out, “wait!! Before you say anything- I, uh…”

~~ I love you ~~

Why was this so hard? It was only his best friend! His best friend who’d geeked out over the Darkwing Duck movie, his best friend who he’d convinced to take up the mantle of the superhero after the set blew up, his best friend who had laughed with him, had fought alongside him, hadn’t complained every time Launchpad fainted on him-

“-this is stupid, I know,” the pilot sighed, steeling himself. “But I saw this video on QuackTube- and printed out the lyrics- and-  _ okay okay okay okay okay _ - _ “ _

He took a deep breath. He could do this.

_ “I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head.” _

He paused in his singing to check Drake’s reaction. Surprisingly enough, the smaller duck wasn’t laughing, or rolling his eyes, or looking at Launchpad in disgust. Sure, they’d sung the Darkwing Duck theme song before, both together and apart, but somehow, in a really big way, this was different.

_ “'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah. _

_ If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night- am I squeezing you too tight? _

_ If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, on one knee-“ _

He stopped, stammering through the next line. Forget raspberries, now he had to be redder than a stop sign.

_ “M-marry me someday. Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say.” _

With his eyes shut tightly now, the poor pilot was pressing onwards. The sooner he finished the song, the sooner he could save Drake from death by embarrassment.

_ “It don't do me any good, it’s just a waste of time. What use is it to you what’s on my mind if ain't coming out, we’re not going anywhere, so why can't I just tell you that I care?” _

He knew why; he’d known the reason ever since he’d fought alongside Drake- as Darkwing- against the Moon invaders.

_ “'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, ‘cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah. _

_ If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? _

_ If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee and marry me someday- guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. _

_ What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away, I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say. _

_ 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect 'cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah.” _

He whispered the next part.

_ “Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say.” _

He felt Drake’s arms wrap around his middle. “Don’t stop,” Drake said, sniffing.

Wondering why on earth Drake would want him to continue, Launchpad kept singing, and returned the hug.

_ “If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you every night-“ _

He heard a sob from his friend and immediately let go. “Am I squeezing you too tight?!”

“No,” Drake said with a choked laugh. “Finish the song, silly.” 

_ “If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee and marry me someday. Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say- these things I'll never say-“ _

He gingerly opened his eyes and looked down to see Drake sobbing into his bomber jacket. Naturally, he panicked and jerked himself away, collapsing onto his couch. “I’m sorry Drake! I didn’t mean to make you sad! I just thought the video was really sweet and of course I don’t wanna pressure you but I had to get this off of my chest or I was gonna go crazy from the stress of not telling you I love you-!”

He stopped. Yes, those were sobs coming from the duck in the purple flannel standing in the middle of the room, but in between the tears he could see Drake wiping his eyes and- smiling?

“Why are you smiling?!” Launchpad said, utterly confused. “I just dumped my entire heart onto you!”

Wait a minute. Those weren’t  _ just  _ sobs- that was laughter too.

“Launchpad,” Drake said, managing to fight back the mirth, “I’m smiling because I’ve never found the perfect way to tell  _ you  _ how I feel!”

“Wait, what?”

This brought another round of helpless laughter. “You big goofball,” the smaller duck gasped. “I’m trying to tell you I love you too!”

A slow smile spread across the large duck’s beak. “You really mean it?”

“Of course I do,” Drake said. “I’ve meant it since you nearly got killed trying to protect me from that bank robber!”

(Launchpad had known deep down that the robber wouldn’t  _ really _ have stabbed Darkwing- his hands were shaking too much for that- but the duck had seen the knife and his only thought had been how he couldn’t lose the best friend he’d ever had. He’d jumped into action and the would-be thief had panicked, and Launchpad had woken up in the hospital.)

“I’m sorry,” he said, wiping his eyes. Darn it, now  _ he  _ was crying!

“Don’t apologize,” Drake said, joining him on the couch. “Let’s just start over.” He cleared his throat, sticking out a hand. “Hi, I’m Drake Mallard. I love you and want to be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for absolutely NOTHING.


End file.
